remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Negima! (TV series)
Negima! is a 2007 television series broadcast on CBS between 2007 and 2017. Cast *Emma Watson as Asuna Kagurazaka; Shiori *Miyuu Sawai as Konoka Konoe *Rina Koike as Setsuna Sakurazaki *Daveigh Chase as Nodoka Miyazaki *Labon Hester as Negi Springfield (seasons 1-2) *Jack Depp as Negi Springfield (seasons 3-7) *Magnus Ferrell as Negi Springfield (seasons 8-9) *Matthias Ferrell as Negi Springfield (seasons 10-11) *Courtnee Draper as Haruna Saotome *Aracely Arambula as Yue Ayase *Sienna Miller as Makie Sasaki (seasons 1-2) *Jordan Orr as Makie Sasaki (seasons 3-5) *Lucas Leguizamo as Makie Sasaki (seasons 6-8) *Dylan Osmond as Makie Sasaki (seasons 9-11) *Alexa Vega as Yuna Akashi *Ayaka Komatsu as Ako Izumi *Kelly Stables as Akira Okochi *Bonnie Wright as Ayaka Yukihiro *Jessica Sumpter as Fei Ku *Chisaki Hama as Kaede Nagase *Keiko Kitagawa as Lingshen Chao (seasons 1-6) *Georgie Henley as Evangeline A.K. McDowell *Rachael Henley as Evangeline A.K. McDowell (older) *Ayaka Saito as Chachamaru Karakuri *Yeardley Smith as Chachazero *Skandar Keynes as Kotaro Inugami (season 2) *Blake Woodruff as Kotaro Inugami (seasons 3-11) *Brenna O'Brien as Sayo Aisaka *Kay Panabaker as Sakurako Shiina *Rupert Grint as Madoka Kugimiya *Lindsay Lohan as Misa Kakizaki (season 1) *Keira Knightley as Misa Kakizaki (season 2) *Avril Lavigne as Misa Kakizaki (season 3) *Danielle Panabaker as Misa Kakizaki (seasons 4-11) *Mary Kate Olson as Satomi Hakase *Ashley Olson as Satsuki Yotsuba *Rihanna as Mana Tatsumiya *Emily Osment as Fuka Narutaki (season 1) *Bindi Irwin as Fuka Narutaki (seasons 2-11) *Myu Azama as Fumika Narutaki (season 1) *Morgan Lily as Fumika Narutaki (seasons 2-11) *Breck Bruns as Misora Kasuga *Tiger Darrow as Chizuru Naba *Mara Wilson as Natsumi Murakami *Vanessa Lengies as Zazie Rainyday *Brad Pitt as Takamichi T. Takahata (seasons 1-2) *Johnny Depp as Takamichi T. Takahata (seasons 3-7) *Will Ferrell as Takamichi T. Takahata (seasons 8-11) *Diane Stilwell as Shizuna Minamoto *Silas Carson as Konoemon Konoe *Edward Furlong as Eishun Konoe *Pierce Brosnan as Professor Akashi *Lucy Liu as Tōko Kuzunoha *Tim Curry as Kataragi *Denzel Washington as Gandolfini *Gabrielle Union as Sister Shakti *Britney Spears as Takane D. Goodman *Summer Glau as Mei Sakura *Ryan Nelson as Fate Averruncus *Emma Raimi as Tsukuyomi *Willow Smith as Cocone Fatima Rosa *Alyson Stoner as Megumi Natsume *Anna Popplewell as Nekane Springfield *Bob Bergen as Albert Chamomile *Frankie Jonas as Anya Cocolova (season 7) *Robert Irwin as Anya Cocolova (seasons 8-11) *Edward Speleers as Nagi Springfield *Dev Patel as Jack Rakan *Billy Bob Thornton as Albireo Imma *Ali Larter as Arika Anarchia Entheofushia *Mia Wasikowska as Theodora *Sean Bean as Kurt Godel *Naomi Watts as Chigusa Amagasaki *W. Axl Rose as Graf Wilhelm Josef von Herrman Trivia *Since season 3, the part of Makie has been played by a boy, with a cast change occurring in three-year intervals. Jordan Orr, the first of the three boys, set the standards for the actors portraying Makie. Here's the standards: **The actor is between the ages of 9 and 13 when cast and is cast one year before he appears on camera as Makie for the first time. In the interim, he takes ballet and rhythmic gymnastics lessons (Emma Watson always serves as his instructor for the latter, but never for the former), and he spends all his training sessions in a leotard so he can get used to crossdressing. *Bob Bergen describes his Chamo voice as a cross between Happosai from Ranma ½ and Jar Jar Binks from Star Wars I: The Phantom Menace. *The home video release is a joint venture between Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment and CBS Home Entertainment.